


Werewolf Brother (ON HIATUS)

by Kyandra



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Always Female Stiles Stilinski, F/M, Magical Stiles Stilinski
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-31
Updated: 2015-07-31
Packaged: 2018-02-11 04:55:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2054427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kyandra/pseuds/Kyandra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles comes to Beacon Hills after years of living with her Aunt, only to find her Best friend/Brother is now a Werewolf. Oh and did she mention she's a witch.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Stiles was going back to Beacon Hills after 5 years of living in the UK, 5 years without Scott and his adorable crooked jaw and his puppy dog eyes, without her dad, without her precious Jeep and yeah she didn't have a lot of people that she left behind. But she's not back as 'Stiles' now she's back as 'Little Red', which okay at first she didn't like the nickname but it grew on her, so did her powers. She became more powerful with of course the help of a few spells, she learned a lot about her mom, about herself too. So yeah Little Red is a witch and badass, now all she needs is a wolf and she could live up to the name.

She walks in the sheriff's department just to see her dad walking out of his office but with his back to her.

"Hey Dad" She says and smirks as he turns around and gasp.

"Stiles!" And in a second she is being caught in a bear-hug, she smiles and returns the hug wholeheartedly "Yeah dad, missed you too"  He lets her go and kisses her hair.

"Not that I'm not loving you being here, but why didn't you call me?"

She shrugs "I wanted to surprise you."

"Well you certainly did, where's your's stuff?" He glances behind her to see if there's anything there. 

"In the Jeep, I may or may not have texted Melissa that I was coming and told her to keep quiet." She says with an apologetic smile.

"Does Scott know you're here?"

"Uh, no I was gonna head home to unpack my stuff then call Melissa to see when his school's over" 

"Hmm, well how where you gonna get in the house?"

She forgot that after she was gone, her dad and Melissa got married, go figure, her and Scott are now officially brother and sister. How Melissa could have kept her homecoming a secret for this long she would never know, she would have caved at his puppy dog eyes (well Melissa is probably used to it by now--)

"Stiles..." Oh yeah her dad.

"Yeah I'm gonna need the keys" He just shakes his head and gives her to keys.

She beames "Thanks dad! I'll see you later!" And then she's off to the Stilinski/McCall household.

\--

When she finishes unpacking she plops down on her bed and huffs.

She never noticed how much she changed until she came in to her old bedroom, while she was away her Aunt dragged her to the mall for a makeover, her hair is longer now, passed her shoulders. She wears makeup now but not too much so she looks like a clown but enough for her, which is what they call the 'natural' look. Her clothes are kinda the same, she stills likes her hoodies and beanies but now she wears them with skinny jeans instead of baggy one's and boots instead of convers and now a leather jacket because come on who doesn't like a good leather jacket. But she still the old 'Stiles' right? And Scott still is the same right?

She hears keys jangling along with mummered voices and jumps off of her bed and presses her ear to the door to try and understand them. Suddenly the voices stop but she can hear footsteps coming up the stairs, she backes from the door and just in time too, the door flies open to a bunch of teenagers, but one she recognizes as Scott.

She smiles fondly "Hey Scotty" She watches as his confusion turns into recognition, "Stiles!" In a flash she's being lift of the ground in a bone crushing hug.

"I need to breath Scotty" She breathes out, he quickly puts her down with a 'sorry'.

"What are you doing here?" He asks.

"I live here..." She replies with narrow eyes. He laughs a little breathless with a shake of a head.

"It's good to have you back, sis" And there's the Scott she remembers.

"It's good to be back!" She beams, and then he's wrapping his arms around her waist and breathes in her neck...weird but she goes with it by wrapping her arms around his neck, but soon they pull apart by a clear of throat.

"Oh! Guys this is my Best friend but I guess now sister"

They smile and nod and introduce themselves;

"I'm Erica" There isn't much to describe Erica by other than out right gorgeous. With her blonde hair and light brown eyes.

"I'm Isaac" Some would call him a puppy like character, but she sees him a someone who needs reassurance with everything. But as far his looks go, he's got beautiful blue eyes and curly hair.

"I'm Boyd" He seems like the silent type, not by his appearance, but by the way he introduced himself.

She smiles and nods and turns back to Scott.

"So what have I missed?" The teens shared glances before answering, but it was Scott who finally said: "Not much, but I made some new friends" Suspiciously calm...Friends--pfft yeah "...Yeah Stiles! You'd love them, sure Jackson's a bit of a douche but he'll grow on you" He said after he noticed her glare.

"Thanks for the heads up" She said with a chuckle but narrowed her eyes.

  


	2. Chapter 2

To say Jackson a douche is more the truth then a statement, but they came to an agreement she doesn't talk to him and he doesn't bother her. The first thing that came into mind when she met Lydia was 'stunning', with her strawberry blonde hair her green eyes then she started talking and it became more of a combination of stunning and seriously awesome, she's more then a pretty face she also smart and has fashion taste which she says that she approves of hers. Not that he needed her approval of course. (she wanted it though)

Erica is like the Catwoman to her Batman (equality in gender damnit!) she was badass but apparently she wasn't always, they told her that when she was younger she was a nerd with glasses which okay she wasn't anymore now she's gorgeous, something definitely changed. Boyd was...well Boyd he was tall shy and quiet for a big guy he and Erica were together, Jackson and Lydia were together and Scott was with Allison, she was nice, polite, pretty really she could see why they were together, they were the perfect couple... it was sickening (now she really was gonna be alone forever) all in all they adored each other. Same with the friends, they all seem pretty cozy and comfortable with themselves. And Scott was basically the same, still the same crooked jaw, still never seen Star Wars but at the same time different, he seems more confident about himself, she isn't going to even mention that he doesn't carry his inhaler anymore. Asthma doesn't just go away does it? But she isn't mentioning that. Well maybe she was just paranoid it has been 5 years without seeing him.

She seemed to fit right in with the pack of friends.

"So Stiles what did you do in the UK?" And somehow the conversation turned to her. 

"Uh, oh you know this and that" She tried to dismiss it but they were persistent.

"Oh come on, meet any cute guys?" Seriously Lydia?

"Did you go shopping?" Really Erica? you're not helping.

"Did you buy me anything?" Good Scott, I like Scott, I'll keep him.

"Yup," She nodded "You're gonna love it"

He beams "Well what is it,?" But she just shrugs "Well where is it?" He actually whines and throws in his puppy eyes for good measure 

"...Alright, alright! I'll go get it" She gets up to go get it when someone knocks on the door, she frowns but goes to open the door...Derek Hale is at her door, Derek frickin' Hale is at her door as in a Werewolf, 'nothing you haven't seen before Stiles stay calm' she thinks.

"Yes?" Okay her voice is steady that's cool, and he looks uncomfortable and frowns...

"Uh I'm looking for Scott McCall" Scott?...

"Uh yeah he's here, do you wanna come in?" He looks hesitant at first but agrees and gets in the house, they all look tense and Scott's not there.

"Where's Scott?" 

"In the kitchen" It's Allison who answers, she nods and heads in the kitchen, where he's stuffing his face with some blueberry pie. She shakes her head...

"Hey Scott," He glances up to meet her eye, she smiles "There's a Derek Hale here for you" He frowns but nods. Once his face is cleaned he says: "It's some good pie" As he walks past her to go in the living room. She decides to leave them to talk for a while, but soon enough her curiosity gets the better of her...

"...you can't stay here, it's dangerous" Okay she recognizes that as Derek.

"For who me or them?" 'That's Scott' she thinks.

"For all of you, look Scott it's better if you stay with the pack tonight" Pack?...'Scott can't possibly be a Werewolf, right?'

"Why?"

"Because there's an rabid Omega running around!" Derek practically hisses, okay that's enough she walks slowly to the living room. Before Scott can answer she says: "Um excuse me, he can stay here he doesn't have to go anywhere" they all turn to look at her all wide eyes, minus Derek who just looks grumpy 'so the sourwolf can't smile, good to know' she thinks

"Uh Stiles...?" Scott looks slightly panicked now.

"You told her?" Derek hisses making them flinch.

"No, he didn't have to. I'm not an idiot I know who you are and what you are, it's not hard to put two and two together and with Scott I'm not surprised. He kinda gets in a lot of trouble even without me" She shrugs, he frowns (again) and walks towards her, she narrows her eyes and crosses her arm to keep some distant.

"You don't smell human" He says it as a statement rather than a question.

"No" She can't lie to them 'cause you know, wolf powers.

"What?! Of course she's human, I think I would know" Ugh really Scott...

"Okay, okay it seems we have a lot to talk about so why don't you start first Stiles" Allison says.

After a heartbeat she starts "...Well, I didn't go to the UK to live with my Aunt, well I did but not for that reason only..." She starts. 

 


	3. Chapter 3

It was silent for a while after she finished explaining...Werewolves couldn't go into shock right?

"So you're a witch?" She turns her attention to Lydia "Yes basically" 

"Wait, wait so Stiles you have magic?" Asking the important questions there Scott...

"That's kinda what being a witch implies Scott" 

"So you've been lying to me, all this time?"

She hesitates "Uh, well that depends, really 'cause I didn't lie to you. I simply didn't tell you"

He looks confused for a second, then frustrated "Besides you can't really try to act innocent, you didn't tell me you're a furry" He's about to say something but Derek cuts him off "Why are you in Beacon Hills?"

"I could ask you the same thing Sourwolf" She fires back.

He glares at her "What the hell is a 'Sourwolf'?"

She raises an eyebrow, unimpressed "You and your frowny expression. I mean jeez don't y'now how to smile?"

Before he can retort Erica beats him to it "Okay, sorry to break your moment, but Sourwolf is just pure genius" Erica says with a grin.

"Thank you Erica, see someone appreciates my geniusness" She smirks back at Erica.

"We're getting off topic here" Someone says and judging by the bored tone in the voice she guesses it's Jackson.

She huffs "Right right, well like I said I went to my Aunt to study Magic, become stronger, learn new things. It was kinda like a boot camp or a school and I guess I passed because she said I was done, she couldn't teach anything else"

With that she turned to Scott "And since when have you been affected by the full moon? Or in simpler terms a werewolf" She asked him.

He glances at the rest "Well, it's kinda long story"

She shrugs "I got time, besides I did tell my story so it is only fair"

He hesitated before beginning "It started with a dead body..."


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So Hi! I'm back after...um nothing really just had a bit of writer's block. Enjoy.

From the moment Stiles heard 'dead body' she knew the story was going to be a wild ride...and boy was she right.

\--

"Scott maybe you should start from the beginning" Someone (probably Lydia) commented.

"Right. Well, one night I overheard dads conversation--"

"Eavesdropped" Lydia commented (again).

He huffed "Yes, fine. Anyways, they found a body and...I was curious and at first I was like, this is a stupid idea I should probably stay in. But then I said to myself 'What would Stiles do?'. And after a long chat with myself I decided I should just go and I did"

"Okay, wait pause" Stiles interrupted.

He raised an eyebrow,

"You actually thought it was a good idea to go looking for a dead body? At night?"

He spluttered "Well...you would have done it!"

"Well, yes but only because I would a) know what is is and b) know how to defend myself, but continue"

"...You can probably guess what happened next"

"You were bitten"

"Yes"

"Okay...and how did you all meet?" Stiles looked around at the group of teenager (and Derek). Said group grimaced at the thought, knowing that it didn't necessarily start out pretty.

"Um...well I met Derek through walking in the preserve looking for my inhaler, and I thought he was creepy and hoped I would never see him again but I did and it turns out the Alpha that bit me was his uncle"

Derek tensed at the mention of his uncle.

Stiles frowned, knowing what happened to the Hale Family "But how was it possible? I thought Peter was a beta..." She hesitated in asking by the pointed looks the pack (minus Derek) gave her.

Scott looked to Derek, silently asking if he could tell her more. Derek didn't look up from his place but nodded.

"...Well it turns out that the dead body, was...Laura Hale and I'm guessing you know what happened with Derek's family," Scott paused looking at Stiles, she nodded "Peter was one of the survivors, and I guess he kinda went crazy after what happened. And Laura was the Alpha. He-he killed Laura to become an Alpha"

"Oh shit" That maybe wasn't the best thing she could say but in that moment, she didn't think there was anything she could say.

"And anyway, long story short. Derek killed Peter and became the Alpha and naturally he needed a pack--and at first I wasn't sure that I could trust him but I did and I suggested everyone here. Except maybe Lydia and Jackson."

Stiles needed a moment to process everything, her brain was going haywire thanks to the ADHD "And...do mom and dad know?"

He nodded.

"And what's with Lydia and Jackson?" Stiles asked.

The pair gave her a pointed look "Don't talk about us like we're not here" Jackson said, annoyed. Stiles rolled her eyes.

"I'm a banshee" Lydia said.

Stiles looked to her in surprise and somewhat confused "How--"

Before she could've finished "Peter bit me but instead of me turning into a werewolf I turned into a banshee"

"Oh" Was all she could say but after a beat "And Jackson"

"He was a Kanima for a while"

And once again Stiles is left shocked and confused.

"Which is a story that I'd like to not get into" He said firmly.

Stiles sighed and nodded, secretly tanking him since she really did not want to know.

"Well story time has been fun and thank you for those who participated," Stiles threw a glare at Erica, Boys and Isaac "but I'm slightly jet lagged, so I'm going to bed" She said with a sigh, hoping to get upstairs without much of a hassle. No one had any complaints.

"Sleep well, Stiles" Isaac wished her.

She smiled and slightly nodded, she stood up and slowly made her way to the stairs. Once she made it up, she went straight to the bathroom, and changed out of her dirty clothes. 

She walked to her room and goes to her closet to get some pj's. Which is nothing more than sweatshirt and some shorts. 

After getting dressed, she walks over to her bed, crawls in and wait for sleep to take her.

  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed!   
> On another note, I was re watching some Anime, and I got an idea...  
> What if I write and fic with and anime plotline?  
> Like either some Sterek or Merthur with the plot of Junjou Romantico (cliche I know) or Sekai-Ichi Hatsukoi? Loveless? OHSHC?  
> Idk, any anime really...  
> So what do you guys say?  
> If yes, then please give me a suggestion that you would really see written and if no...then not.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed! And thanks for reading! This is my first fanfic so let me know what you think, if you like the plot and also My fem!Stiles is played by Shailene woodley.  
> My Tumblr-> http://sketchiviolet.tumblr.com/  
> Fem!Stiles-> http://www.hairnext.com/wp-content/uploads/2014/03/Shailene-Woodley-Updo-Hairstyle-Pictures.jpg
> 
> *Byee*


End file.
